


Well Endowed

by fantasyfilled



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Groping, Humor, Large Breasts, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, People like to grope kat a lot, She doesn't really get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyfilled/pseuds/fantasyfilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of silly one-shots about people groping poor Ukraine... Not that she understands it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Katyusha was a wonderful girl. She was kind spirited, giving, fun and beautiful. There were two things about Katyusha that tended to get her into trouble. First, while she was a good person, she was a little… Gullible is probably the best word for it. She was both too trusting and a little naïve. Second, she had huge breasts. Huge. They were easily size double E. She was also extremely genetically gifted in the sense that her breasts had almost no sag whatsoever. This made her extremely popular, and people unfortunately took advantage of her first problem to get to her second one.

There had been many of these instances and sweet Kat barely even knew they had happened.


	2. Prussia

One day she received an email about a new doctor in town who did house calls. Katyusha’s huge breasts often caused her some back pain so like the trusting girl she was, she responded and set up an appointment.

The next day there was a knock on the door and she opened it to see Gilbert B. standing there in a lab coat with a small bag.

“Oh hi Mr. Gilbert! Are you my doctor?”

Gilbert dragged his eyes away from her breast before looking at her with a smirk.

“Ja! The awesome me just got my degree,” he told her smoothly lying.

Kat just smiled and invited him into the house, her breasts straining in her t-shirt.

“That’s so wonderful for you, Mr. Gilbert!”

He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the sofa. They both sat down and he put a pleasant smile on his face.

“Now, what seems to be the problem?” He asked professionally.

“Well, my boobies are very large, and they’ve been causing me a lot of back pain.” She said solemnly.

Gilbert choked on air for a moment before straightening up.

“W-well! I recommend a breast examination, just to be sure!” He declared.

She nodded, “Well if you think that would be best.”

“Please remove your shirt and bra,” He asked her pervasively.

She nodded and did as he asked. When she unhooked her bra her breasts literally popped free and jiggled as they came to a rest.

Gilbert’s eyes widened as did his grin and he brought his hands to her massive chest, squeezing her melons together and palming them. He pushed them together and released them, watching them bounce and move.

“Well, Doctor?” Katyusha asked innocently.

Gilbert shook his head.

“Further awesome examination is required,” he said seriously.

He continued to grope the fleshy globes, over and over. Her nipples started to become erect, and he began delightedly pinching them. Then he put his ear to her bare breasts and pretended to listen. He nodded a little bit.

“Mhmm, I’m going to have to take a closer look.”

Without warning he plunged his face into her cleavage and motor boated her. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, happily sucking on it and fondling the other one. The stimulation caused Katyusha to moan and lightly pant.

“D-Doctor, I d-don’t understand this part of the e-examination…” she moaned.

He pulled back and grinned.

“The mouth is the most sensitive part of the body, so it’s the best way to examine you.”

He plunged his mouth back onto her nipple, lightly biting it, causing her back to arch. He pushed her onto the couch lying on her back and straddled her waist, fondling her chest more firmly. He continued to kiss and suck and bite her breasts, while she began to writhe on the sofa.

Suddenly, they both heard the door open and a voice call out.

“Are you home Katyusha?” Elizaveta her friend called out.

Gilbert’s eyes widened and he took one final longing glance at her naked chest before gathering his bag quickly.

“I have to go, uh I will send you your results soon, have a nice day!” He exclaimed before running out the back door.

Katyusha blinked for a moment before shrugging and pulling on her bra and shirt and going to greet Eliza.

What a strange appointment.


	3. America

One morning, Katyusha was driving down a rather unused road and she got lost. In her looking around for an indication of where she was, she completely missed a stop sign. Sirens suddenly wailed and she looked in her mirror to see a police car following her.

“Oh dear,” she said as she pulled the car over and waited for the police officer to come to the window.

“Excuse me ma’am,” he said. “You missed a stop sign over there.”

“Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’m just a little lost you see,” she tried to explain.

The police officer however was distracted as his eyes fell on her beautiful chest and he continued to stare at her, lust growing in his eyes. The officer stepped back from the car.

“Ma’am I’m going to have to ask you to exit the vehicle, please.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Ma’am I’m in charge, don’t ask questions. Please exit the vehicle.”

She nodded and stepped out of the car. The blond officer with blue eyes and a cowlick on his head raked his eyes up and down her body with a leering smile. His badge read Officer Jones.

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to give you pat down,” he said. “Just to make sure you aren’t under the influence of anything illegal and concealing it on your person. If you could please spread your arms.”

She did as she was told and spread her arms so her large chest was raised and protruding in his direction. Grinning again, Officer Jones started patting down her legs and slowly worked his way up her body and took some extra care rubbing her ass. It was also large and soft and he gave each cheek a good squeeze.

He brought his hands up her stomach and her waist and then finally to her chest as he groped her breasts tightly over and over and over again. He pushed them together, weighing one in each hand and shook them up and down. Her breasts responded by jiggling returning to their original position. After awhile he removed his hands.

“Ma’am it feels like there’s something suspicious in here, I’m going to have to ask you to remove your shirt.”

“Are you sure officer?” she asked.

“Ma’am, I’m an officer of the law. There is nothing to be worried about, please remove your shirt.”

Trusting, Katyusha did as she was told and unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her breasts in a tight fitting bra. It was very hard for her to find bra’s that fit perfectly, so her breasts spilled out slightly.

Officer Jones wasted no time plunging his hands in between her breasts. He quickly moved under her bra and began groping her bare. He found her nipples and began to tug on them and pinch them till they were hard.

He pulled her into his back so that his arms wrapped around her and his hands had a firmer grip on her breasts.

“I promise I don’t have anything bad, officer,” Katyusha said innocently, even though her breathing was picking up and she felt her body starting to respond.

He flipped her around and pretended to think.

“Well I’m not finding anything. Lets just make sure… Remove your bra please.”

“Here Officer? What if someone sees?” She asked embarrassed.

“This is official police business, no one will mind. Now do as I say, I would hate to have to cuff you,” He said, eyes flashing at the great mental image of Katyusha handcuffed in his backseat.

She nodded and the bra came off. He lifted up her breasts, looked in between them and jiggled them, as if contraband was going to come out. He leaned close and plunged his face into her cleavage, taking a deep breath like he was looking for something. He happily continued fondling her when the radio called out.

“10-13! Officers respond!”

He cursed and straightened up. He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of her naked chest.

“For evidence,” He quickly said. “Watch for stop signs in the future, you’re free to go.”

He entered the car and turned on the siren before speeding off.

Katyusha redressed herself and got back in her car; grateful she didn’t get a ticket.


	4. France

Katyusha needed some money and mentioned it one day to her acquaintance Francis. He brightened up and told her he needed someone to clean his house for a couple days, and if she were interested, he would hire her to do the job. She happily accepted, grateful she knew such a giving person.

On the agreed upon date, Katyusha showed up at Francis’s house. He answered the door and showed her in.

“Ah, Katyusha, thank you for coming. I’ve got your uniform right here.”

He handed her a small, low cut black dress with puffy white and a small white apron, a pair of black heels and some fishnet stockings with a smile.

She looked at it curiously. “Why do I have to wear a uniform?”

“It is a part of my culture… Maids must wear these dresses. I’m sorry but I must insist.”

She nodded, “If it is part of your culture.”

She went to the bathroom and slipped on the small dress, shoes and stockings. The dress was very short and tight and her breasts threatened to spill out and the skirt barely covered her ass. She didn’t think anything of it though and happily walked back into the room, her breasts jiggling at every step.

Francis’s eyes almost fell out of his head as he caught sight of her. He smiled lewdly and pretended to tsk concerned as he walked over to her.

“Oh dear, your uniform is a little dusty, let me help you,” he told her.

His hands went to her breasts and he wiped his hands over them, feeling them up and squeezing them slightly before pulling her into his chest and wiping off her ass as well.

She smiled at him, “Thank you, Francis.”

He returned the smile. “There we go… Now could you please wipe down the floor?”

He handed her a rag and a bucket of water. She nodded and got down on her knees and began to wipe down the floor. Francis sat in a chair across the room and enjoyed the view of her massive cleavage swaying in the air. Unable to control himself, he got an idea.

He walked over to her and picked up the bucket saying he would get a new one before ‘tripping’ and dumping it on her. Katyusha gasped as her nipples became erect from the cold and she stood quickly.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry! There were chemicals in that water, very harmful to the sensitive skin!”

Her eyes widened. “What do I do?”

He told her to wait there before running and getting a towel.

“We must dry you off quickly! I know it’s awkward but please, I’m an expert on these things. Take off your clothes!”

Scared, Katyusha did as she was asked and unzipped the dress, her mammoth breasts popping free. Francis hid his grin as he ran the towel over her naked body, taking extra care of her ass, pussy and especially her breasts. Once she was dry he put the towel down and began to run his hands over her body.

“What are you doing Francis?” She asked confused.

“Er- you must make sure to rub off all the chemical properly and only the friction of human hands can do that…” He said.

“Oh,” She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. “Do here then quick! You said it hurt sensitive skin and my boobies are the most sensitive!”

He was all too happy to oblige. He groped her boobs over and over again, rubbing and squeezing them. He flipped her so her back was to his chest so he could get a better grip and pinched her nipples, tweaking and pulling at them. While he tweaked a nipple he reached his other hand down to rub her ass.

After what around 20 minutes he let her go, smiling.

“I think you are good my dear, I’m sorry for the accident. You can go, you were such a big help today, thank you.”

He placed money in her hand and patted her ass. Katyusha blinked but smiled and retrieved her clothes.

“Thanks a lot, Mr. Francis!”

“No my dear thank you,” he said happily.


End file.
